


Why Won't You Sleep Like It's Going Out of Style

by Platinum_Portals



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron just wants a good nights rest for his partner, Alexander won't sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Everything went downhill so fast, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Insomnia, M/M, Okay so this is happening, Oops, Sleep Deprivation, This was not my starting idea, chapters, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Portals/pseuds/Platinum_Portals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just go to sleep Alexander." He pleaded, wrapping his arms around his partner. Alex leaned back into the touch. "And, what happens if I don't sleep?" Hamilton asked.</p><p>"If you don't sleep, I'll make you." Aaron replied, his voice dropping to a low hum.</p><p> </p><p>In which Alex just won't sleep, and Aaron finds better ways to fix the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Stays Up to Work?

The typing was what kept him awake.

 

Groggily, Burr shuffled out from underneath his comforter, groaning as his bones popped. He stood before walking out into the study. leaning against the archway before staring in disbelief. Burr knew Alexander Hamilton to be a lot of things, and an insomniac should've been expected. He was typing away, headphones in, a coffee next to him. The man hadn't even seen his partner from the arch, or if he did, failed to acknowledge him.

Aaron walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and watching in clipped amusement as Hamilton jumped, almost knocking his coffee over and successfully ejecting the phone from the desk.

"Christ Burr! Don't sneak up on me like that." He exclaimed, and if this was a different time, Burr would've laughed and pulled Hamilton into an apology kiss, but Aaron had better things to do.

 

Like, sleep for instance.

 

"Alexander, it's the middle of the night. You've been awake here for who knows how long, and we both know you need sleep." He said chastising the elder. He could hear just how much disappointment was in his voice, and by Hamilton's flinch so could he. _'Good, let Alex guilt himself to sleep._ " Burr thought before giving Alex his attention. Hamilton stared back at Burr for a moment before his eyes darted to the screen, then Burr, then the screen again.

"But babe," Hamilton whined, but was quickly shut down.

Don't 'but babe' me nothing, you are coming to bed right now, whether you like it or not." Aaron said, folding his arms.

"But," Hamilton tried again but stopped once he saw the look on Burr's face. He huffed, saving the document before turning off the monitor. "Fine."

"See, was that so hard?" Burr asked, finally letting the frown he'd been sporting finally drop, leaning over to give a grumbling Alexander a peck on the cheek before leading the man to their shared bedroom.


	2. Raise A Toast to Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aaron comes home drunk and still has to take care of Alexander.
> 
> Or In which drunk Aaron pulls at Alex's tender heartstrings

The next time it happened was when Burr went out. He usually didn't go out much without Alex egging him on, but his co-worker John Jay had gotten engaged and drinks were on the house after work.

A few drinks turned into an appropriate amount, then it turned into a lot. Aaron was rather comfortably inebriated, and someone had the thankful hindsight to call him a cab and pay in advance.

Once they reached his apartment, he stumbled out, mumbling a 'thank you' before making his way upstairs, barely missing death's grasp before getting into his home safely. He halfway stumbled into his home, feeling pretty sleepy, and was just about to collaspe onto the bed when he realized the absence of one Alexander Hamilton. Burr groaned and fought the drowsy haze to go check on him.

...

This time, he didn't even bother to argue with him, just turned off the monitor. "Burr, what the hell?" Hamilton spat, turning the monitor back on, illuminating the two again. "Go the bed to fuck Alexandra." Burr slurred, and that was all it took for Hamilton's anger to fade into concern. Standing, he took Burr to bed, staying with him. 

Alexander tucked Burr in, smiling when his partner let out an uncharacteristic yawn. Hamilton planned on going back to work once Aaron fell asleep, but all plans crashed once Burr latched onto his arm. "Stay?" He asked, and as Alex peered into Burr's dark pools, they hypnotized him, and surely he could rest for a few minutes?

 

He fell into a slumber and did not wake till noon next day.


	3. Here's Some Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which best friends are always a good idea. Even if their mind is not totally innocent.

Aaron was tired of Alex's shit third time around. Alex had been declared overtime by Washington, while Aaron had mid-winter recess at the school he taught. And with the week off, how did Alexander spend it?

 

Working.

 

Feeling a bit hurt by his partner's lack of companionship, Aaron had taken a break from the stuffy apartment to take a walk and had himself a friendly surprise when he recognized an old friend from college in a Starbucks window.

 "Theodosia?" Aaron blurted out, walking into the store, his eyes lighting up when she turned, showing it was in fact his old friend.

"Aaron Burr, long time no see." She replied before the two embraced and sat down at one of the tables. After trading pleasantries and phone numbers, they were happily chatting away.

"So Aaron, how's that partner of yours doing?" Theodosia asked, waggling her eyebrows. At the mention of Alexander, Burr couldn't help but let a bitter grimace take over his features for a moment. Theo, ever observant, looked over to him in concern.

"What did he do? I swear if he hurt you, I will fight him." She said, the promise of harm in her eyes.

"Theo, you don't have to harm my husband, he just happens to be problematic." He said, explaining Alex's insomniac problem.

Theodosia hummed in thought. "You have to make him enjoy going to bed far more often." She said, as if it was as that easy. Even though it was an easy solution, Burr couldn't help but shake his head. "Theo, if life was that easy I would've done it already." He said drily.

The girl across from him waved her hand, brushing off his pessimism. "Don't worry Aaron, I have a degree in psychology, I know what I'm doing."

For a moment, the two were silent, trapped in their thoughts before Theodosia looked up suddenly, a sly look on her face. The longer Aaron watched her, the longer he decided he didn't like it.

 

"You should seduce him."

 

 _Oh._ That's why.

 

"W-what? Are you serious? No, I can't do that, Theo, that's not how you fix problems! How is that even related to psychology?" Aaron stammered, and God _damn_ if his face couldn't get any warmer.

Theodosia scoffed at his reaction. "Honestly Aaron, you two are married, its not like you haven't done it before. And all you have to do is pull a Pavlov on him, that's all." 

Burr watched as Theodosia leaned over, the smirk full on her face. 

"So, here's what you're going to do..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
>  
> 
> *Pavlov is the scientist most biology textbooks use as an example to stimulus and reflexes and instinct and all that. The one where he rings a bell for a dog to alert feeding time, causing it to salivate. After a while, the dog would start salivating when it heard the bell, even if thete was no food.


	4. Take A Break

"Burr?" 

 

The answering silence was deafening. Alex sighed. He felt nothing but guilt and apprehension concerning his partner. He knew it was halfway irrational but it made sense considering the day's events. He had barely registered Aaron calling for him in the morning, not sure if he even came to him.

He is, however, aware of when he left the house and that was the root of his problems. The thought of Aaron walking out and never coming back still managed to haunt him, regardless of how many times Aaron tried to deny it.

Alex took a deep breath. Aaron was a grown man. He could take care of himself and go wherever he felt like going. He managed to throw himself into his work, furiously typing away on a speech for Senator Washington's public meeting on the the school system of New York, and how the Common Core wasn't helping anyone. It was due in three weeks, but staying at home gave him the perfect chance to work on it. 

He had gotten so engrossed by his work he barely heard the apartment door open, didn't fully gauge that Aaron was home until he put a hand on Alex's.

Alexander jumped, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Aaron, nice to see you're back." He said gratefully, standing to press a kiss to his partner's cheek. Burr allowed it, letting out a content sigh, pulling Alex into an embrace. He let himself be coaxed to the living room couch, Aaron leaning against his chest, his body between Burr's legs.

 

"What did you do today?" Burr asked, tugging and unknotting sections in Alex's hair. Alex traced circles on Aaron's hand. He didn't really want to tell him he'd been typing his soul away. Apparently Burr was on the same wavelength, and spoke before Hamilton got a chance. He told him about reuniting with Theodosia, where they went, what they saw. Alexander relaxed, listening to his partner's soothing voice. His body called out its relief, letting himself have a moment of vulnerability, listening to the sound of Aaron's steady, beating heart. He almost missed Aaron question.

"Hm?" He mumbled, trying to will his mind to bring itself out of its haze. It was difficult to concentrate on the partner as Burr was now gently tugging at his roots leaving a buzzing feeling in his toes.

"I was asking if you wanted to go out tonight." Hamilton tensed slightly, no longer as relaxed. They didn't go out much, what with Aaron's social anxiety and his insistence of work. And while he had a whole week off, the idea of the speech made its due date seem so much closer...

 

"Alex?"

 

Crap. He waited too long. "I'm fine. Not too sure about tonight though, maybe tomorrow?"

Wrong answer, Alex realized when his response was met with silence.

"We could go to Liese's. Nothing big, just to relax, listen to Open Sound." Burr pleaded, alternating between tugging and running his fingers through his hair and let Alex be damned if he didn't want to say yes. Liese's was a little restaurant/bakery that Alex found when first coming to the city and fell in love with its cozy, homey atmostphere.

"Someone's wanting. Since when did Aaron Burr fight for what he wanted?" Alexander murmured, enjoying the peace.

"Since I started dating you." He said, not missing a beat. "It finally dawned on me that if I wanted to be heard, I'd have to yell as loud as you. Keep in mind that if I lose my job screaming at high school teenagers, its all your fault." Burr said, eyeing Alex pointedly. Alex snickered. "I solemnly swear to take all responsibility for my partner's actions and if he manages to get himself fired for speaking his mind, well, sex never not solved the problem right?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Aaron chuckled lightly, his chest vibrating against Alex's head. "You're not getting out of the question Alexander, yes or no? We have the week off, and its just one night." Aaron said, his tone dropping an octave, low and warm and everything that made Alex want to silence that voice just to have it scream his name later. Hamilton groaned before trying to stand up.

"Fine." He said, looking at Burr's brightening face and felt a content heat pass through him. "Just hurry up, if you're not ready in twenty, I'm turning right around and not moving for the rest of the night.

 

~.~

 

The night gone so well. Nate, one of Alex's favorite singers had been there that night and played a few of his songs. Once he sang his cover of 'Simple and Clean', the acoustic version of 'Salvaged', and 'Seven Years' played, he began to get sleepy and suspicious, especially when Aaron disappeared for a while, even more so, when the lost of the night was 'The World is Ugly', their wedding song.

Besides that, the owner's younger sisters Genesis and Kelsi had noticed them on the spot from all his peckish insomniac runs. No longer than the time it took for the two to find a table, Kelsi  had already arrived, a medium assortment of bakery goods in hand, with three small dishes filled with warm chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry sauses, along with two cups of warm milk, all of which, were Alex's favorites, although he was halfway mortified when there was a stick note attached to his milk saying, 

_You are definitely a loyal customer and to Gen and I, a good friend. Enjoy, everything's on the house from us. Get some. ;3                           -Kelsi_

_Your hubby probably took you out due to your horrible workaholic tendencies. Make sure to shower him with lots of love. Do the dirty. >:)     -Gen_

 

 

The night was amazing. Getting back to the apartment was bit tricky as Burr had a now tired Alexander Hamilton to deal with. Alex felt like finding the first comfortable spot and sleep. This was problematic, as Aaron's body was both warm and comfortable to him. He leaned on Aaron's steady support, nuzzling his neck as Aaron carried him through the lobby, into the elevator, and without mishap, into the apartment.

"I'll go use the bathroom first, go and change. You alright with that?" Aaron murmured, placing a few peepered kisses along his nape. Alex made a content sigh of approval before sleepily wandering into the kitchen to put away the leftovers.

Now that Hamilton was alone, he couldn't help but feel the nagging thoughts of the speech returning to haunt him. Sleep spunded like such a good idea, but the speech.....,

 

~

 

Alex isn't too sure when Aaron comes back to meet him in the very same spot he left him in, but he does become aware of a toned chest pressing into his back, trapping him against the island counter. When he speakes, Alexander lets a low shiver run through his body, warming at the sudden attention and attentiveness.

What's wrong Alexander?" Burr asked, and when Alex didn't give his lover a response, he squirmed as Aaron dug his hands into Alex's pants, running circles along his hips.

"I want to work on the speech." Alex blurted, and he felt the progression of how upset Burr was with him by how his hands slowed. He couldn't help but keep in mind the fact that Aaron kept, if not more pressure on his hips.

"Alexander, go to sleep." Burr pleaded, exasperated. Alex turned his head to loom back at his partner right in the eyes. A challenge.

"Pray tell, what happens if I don't come and go to bed?" Alex goaded, watching the emotions flash through his eyes. Suddenly, the hands on gis waist wrapped around his entire torso, pulling him into a close embrace that truly left Alexander trapped and a little bit aroused by the rare show of domination from Burr.

"If you won't go to bed, I'll make you." He said, voics sure and heated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter is up! The next chapter will probably be a lemon, so brace yourselves. If you're not into smut, there will be one more chapter after the lemon before this little series finishes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~  
> Gute Nach


	5. Christmas Will Arrive Late; A/N

Hello Everyone, Platinum here, with a quick update. So I'm not dead, neither is this story. You guys will still get your last two chapters. Yes you can still get that lemon. It will be out in a few hours.

HOWEVER

I've been influenced by Pokémon Sun/Moon and Fullmetal Alchemist/ FMA Brotherhood, so I've decided that the final chapter will be completely different from each other. Wattpad Readers will get the original ending that I had planned. Archive of Our Own (Ao3) Readers will receive something different, but similar ending.

•FINALLY  
A few of my friends who read, proofread, and help me edit have been beating the everliving life out of me for two things:

•Short Stories involving the Café Alex and Aaron were in previous chapter

•A Hetalia/Hamilton (Aph Hamilton) crossover that I kinda wanted, but was bullied into

I'll be writing those at a later time, but for now, I can't believe I'm saying this, but feel free to send me requests for other stories!

So the lemon will be on the way soon, check back in a few hours, bye!

With Love and Side-Pairings  
—Author Platinum

 

 


	6. Say Yes To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sims 4: Hamilton Edition
> 
> *click click*
> 
> Break out the flowers and champagne, Aaron and Alexander get to WhoHoo in this chapter!
> 
> Maybe.

A/N: Swears, maturity, homosexuality. Here you go, Happy Independence Day you thirsty fandom. Split in two due to the obscene time I left this. Very sorry.

Also shoutout to [diamondpoof1919](https://www.wattpad.com/user/diamondpoof1919) back on Wattpad for reminding me this existed.

\---------------  
"If you won't go to bed, I'll make you."

Alexander shuddered, heat shooting down his spine as his mind short-circuited, even more so as Burr began to press hot, open mouthed kisses along his nape. Alex squirmed in an attempt to release himself from his husband's grasp, trying to remember how to breathe, especially now that Burr's grip had Alex feeling his frustration and excitement pressing into him.

"Aaron..." His voice trailed off, his senses invaded. He wanted to feel him, to taste every last patch of skin, to listen as his partner's gasps as love was exchanged between them. He wanted to see Aaron's face as it contorted with pleasure with the need to satisfy and be satisfied.

Want. Want. Want.

Alexander's hold slackened as he gave himself up to his partner, craning his neck to one side to give Aaron more space and it was appreciated by both parties as Burr's kisses traveled up and down his neck before residing at Alex's collar bone, nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Alexander moaned, enjoying the feeling of passionate nothingness. What little of his conscience pulled at the back of his head to stop screwing around and come finish the report, but with his mind blurring and his senses feasting, who cared about a stupid paper?

He finally found the strength to turn around and tugged at Aaron's shirt as he pulled him closer, almost whimpering at the loss of neck contact but was back to melting when he looked deep into Burr's eyes.

They were dark and hungry, wild with the control he took from Alexander. Burr panted slightly, and it was everything Alex had in him to resist bending over for him then and there.  "What do you want Alexander?" Burr asked, his voice still low and husky, still a bit out of breath from trying to overheat his partner.

There were many things Alexander wanted to ask him for. To experience that chocolate skin over his, to have his hair pulled and fucked raw until his voice went hoarse. Then there were simpler things; lullabies, endearing 'I love you's, gentle cuddling after, things that he wanted that sometimes felt so far out of reach.

"I want you. All of you." He breathed, before pulling Aaron into a long languid kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck. In that moment, Alex felt completely at ease with the world, where nothing could break his focus, now reduced to simple tasks.

And right now, Alexander was on a mission to taste every corner of Burr with no intention of stopping.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Alex couldn't tell, Aaron was beginning to get restless and had taken matters into his own hands, literally. Aaron leaned forward to deepen the kiss before grabbing Alex's legs and hoisting them around his waist and moving from the kitchen, through the living room, and into the bedroom.

Alexander let out a sharp sigh as Aaron broke the kiss by gently disposing him onto the bed and taking of his shirt, running his hands on smooth expanse of skin. Alex tried to get up, attempt to assert some dominance back into their dynamic, but was quickly thwarted when Aaron quickly climbed onto the bed on top of Alexander.

"So, whose turn is it this time?" Alex  joked, his hand running down Aaron's shirt and towards a noticeable bulge. "I think it's my turn to top." Attempting to flip Aaron, Alex wasted no time in pushing against his husband's chest.

But sitting in front of a computer did drastic horrors to the muscles, Alex realized as Aaron leaned his weight forwards, effectively perishing  his fleeting idea of topping. "I'm almost certain that you had been topping since the new year started, so I think I'll be taking over tonight."

Alexander quickly opened his mouth just to say _fuck that and how dare you say I've been topping that long,_ but all sound that came from his mouth had turned into a long, breathy moan as Aaron rained kisses from his neck and down his chest, not stopping until he reached the waistband of Alex's jeans.

 

Alex raised his head to look for his husband and his breath hitched. Aaron stared back at him, dark, black pools watching with such intent as his hands moved to unbutton his pants. Alexander made no move to resist, letting out a sharp hiss as his member was exposed to the cool air.

"Looks like someone's eager." A hand closed around Alex's shaft and for a few seconds Alexander had to close his eyes and remember to breathe before he did something stupid.

Like spilling all over Aaron's hand without really being touched. Or passing out from lack of air. Both were quite real possibilities.

"Are you alright Alexander?" Aaron asked in a soft voice and Alex couldnt help but buck into his hand. "Just stop being a tease and take me." Alexander groaned. There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity before Aaron released his member. Then there was rustling, and just as Alexander opened his eyes he felt a cool, gentle prodding at his entrance. "Patience is a virtue, Alexander. It wouldn't hurt to try it one in a while."

There was no verbal response as Alex moaned as he felt a finger slip inside, another quickly following the first. Aaron began to thrust his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Alex twitched, becoming more stimulated with each thrust. His member began to weep, beads of semen forming on the head. Alex panted, bucking his hips upward in the hopes that maybe Aaron would pay more attention. He was so close, the orgasm rising to the surface...

Two more fingers slick with lube filled him and suddenly the orgasm Alexander had so desired had settled under the surface from the burn of the sudden added intrusion. "Aaron please..." Alex whined. He was definitely enjoying the stretch, but he would feel much better with Aaron's cock filling him to the brim. "Stop complaining." Aaron muttered and it brought Alexander a base delight in hearing his husband's voice strained. He was getting to Aaron, and with how much work it took to offset him, Alex was going to take every opportunity he saw a guard down.

Alex whimpered as Aaron flicked, twisted and scissored his way through his backside. Aaron had just managed to brush his prostate when he broke.   
"Aaron please fuck me, I need you inside." It was a plea, a desperate one at that. He thought that Aaron would chastise him for his impatience but was pleasantly surprised when Aaron let out a groan, slowly pulled out his fingers and began to undress.


End file.
